The present invention relates to a storage tray or container useful for storing and organizing different types of information storage devices, preferably, information storage devices for use with computers. At the present, the following types of information storage devices are prevalent: 51/4 inch computer diskettes also known as "floppy disks," mini data cartridges, CD-ROM optical disks and compact disks which can be storm in a container that is slightly wider and thicker than a floppy disk, and 31/2 inch computer diskettes.
Generally, storage trays have been designed to accommodate a single particular type of information storage device, i.e., a tray configured to solely store 31/2 inch computer diskettes. Alternatively, storage trays have been designed to accommodate a variety of different types of information storage devices. Such trays are shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,205,625 and in U.S. Ser. No. 07/955,113 both of which are incorporated herein by reference. Each of these types of trays generally use a removable divider having feet that fit into a slot provided in the bottom of the storage tray to separate some information storage devices from others, e.g., different categories of information and the like.
Unfortunately, the slots are spaced from each other at discrete intervals. The dividers, therefore, can be positioned within the storage tray only at discrete intervals. As a result, if the information storage devices do not occupy the entire space between each divider, the devices are not positioned substantially vertically within the storage tray which makes them difficult to view. In addition, valuable space is wasted. Consequently, there exists a need for dividers that can be located at any number of positions within the storage tray.
The design of the storage tray and dividers according to the present invention allows the divider to be moved to any position within the tray.